The use of a live well to keep a catch, such as a fish or the like, alive during fishing has been popular for years. Earlier versions provided a porous enclosure which was disposed overboard to allow the passage of water through the porous enclosure to keep the catch alive. The enclosure was secured to a boat by a line, bracket, or other means. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,323,318; 3,141,257; 3,674,188 and 3,938,276 are representative of this art. Bringing the porous enclosure onboard to add the catch to the enclosure was messy and time consuming; while adding the catch to the enclosure when the enclosure was overboard, entailed the risk of loosing the catch overboard.
To solve these problems, portable live wells were developed to retain a porous liner within a portable aqueous fluid container. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,597,002; 2,787,081 and 2,866,294 are representative of this advancement in the art.
More recently, live wells are being built into the boat itself, requiring the user to transfer the catch from the live well to a separate container to transport the catch from the boat. Such live wells are often built of fiberglass or plastic which does not easily lend itself to modification by the user. What is needed is a porous liner adapted to be releasably secured to a live well to receive the catch therein, in a manner to enable the user to remove the liner from the live well for ease of transport of the catch from the boat.